russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :4 am – Manila sa Umaga (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) :5:30am - 'Magandang Umaga Bayan ' (Live) :8 am – Dora the Explorer :8:30 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9 am – Eyeshield 21 :9:30 am – Code Geass :10 am – Sailor Moon :10:30 am – Likeable or Not :11 am – Today with Kris Aquino (Live) :12:30 pm – Sine Ko 5ingko :4 pm – Showbiz Police :4:30 pm – Face the People :5:30 pm – Reaksyon :6 pm – T3 Reload; Aksyon regional editions :6:30 pm – ABS CBN Headlines :7:30 pm – Madam Chairman (Mon, Tue and Thurs) :Wed & Fri: PBA (simulcast on IBC) (until 9:30 pm) :8 pm - :Mon: Monday Night Blockbuster (until 9:30 pm) :Tue: Studio 5 Original Movie :Thurs: Obsession :8:45 pm - :Thurs: Asia’s Next Top Model :9:30 pm – Sarah Girl :10 pm – A Shelter for Love :10:30 pm – Heavenly Beauty :11 pm - The World Tonight (Live) :11:30 pm - :Monday: Demolition Job :Tuesday: Dong Puno Live :Wednesday: Dayo :Thursday: History with Lourd :Friday: Astig :12 m nto 1 am – Martin Late @ Nite Saturdays :5:30 am – Magandang Umaga Bayan Weekend Edition :7:30 am – Batibot :8 am – Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles :8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents :9 am – Spongebob Squarepants :9:30 am – T.U.F.F Puppy :10 am – Kung Fu Panda :10:30 am – TV5 Kids Movie :12 nn – Sabado Sinerama :3 pm – Showbiz Police :3:30 pm – PBA (simulcast on IBC) :5:30 pm – The Weekend News :6 pm – Magandang Gabi Bayan with Noli de Castro (Live) :7:30 pm – Juan Direction :8 pm – Love Notes :8:45 pm – Killer Karaoke Pinoy Naman :9:30 pm – Mister N' Misis :10:15 pm – Richards Loves Lucy :11:15 pm – What's Up Doods? :12 mn to 1 am – SpinNation :1:00 am TV Patrol Weekend Sundays :5:30 am – Magandang Umaga Bayan Weekend Edition :7 am – Sunday TV Mass: Healing Grace Mass :8 am – Yin Yang Yo :8:30 am – Kick Buttowski :9 am – Phineas and Ferb :9:30 am – Philip: Lifestyle Guy :10 am – Sine Ko 5ingko Weekend :12 nn – P.O.5 :3 pm – PBA (simulcast on IBC) :7 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8 pm – Wow Mali Pa Rin! :9 pm – Sharon (Replay) :10 pm – TV Patrol Weekend :10:30 pm to 12:30 am – Sunday Mega Sine List of talents *Arci Muñoz *Aga Muhlach *Akihiro Blanco *Alberto Bruno *Alice Dixson *Alwyn Uytingco *Antonio de Murga *Ariel Rivera *Benjo Leoncio *BJ Forbes *Brent Manzano *Chadleen Lacdoo *Champ Lui Pio *Chanel Morales *Chloe Dominique Reyes *Chris Leonardo *Christine Bersola-Babao *Daniel Matsunaga *David Archuleta *Derek Ramsay *Dolphy *Edgar Allan Guzman *Edu Manzano *Empoy Marquez *Eula Caballero *Gelli de Belen *Gerald Sison *Harry Santos *Helga Krapf *IC Mendoza *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Jason Zimmerman *Jazz Ocampo *Joe D' Mango *Joey de Leon *John Estrada *John James Uy *John Lapus *John Prats *Lucy Torres *Malak So Shdifat *Mark Bautista *Mark Neumann *Martin Escudero *Marvelous Alejo *Michael V. *Nadine Samonte *Nicole Estrada *Ogie Alcasid *Onemig Bondoc *Pops Fernandez *Raymond Gutierrez *Ritz Azul *Sarah Geronimo *Shaira Mae *Sharon Cuneta *Sophie Albert *Valeen Montenegro *Vic Sotto *Victor Silayan *Vin Abrenica *Wendell Ramos See also *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows